


buddling

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, this is kind of dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Could you please write something, when Tyler and Josh have just a really super close platonic friendship and cuddle, hold hands and stuff, and they, for example, are lying on a couch and their girlfriends gossip in kitchen and everything is great? I'm a sucker for super close friendships."</p>
            </blockquote>





	buddling

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I gave Josh a boyfriend, not a girlfriend. 
> 
> True story: Ashton is a product of a dream I had, and I actually managed to get through an entire day forgetting that my dream was a dream and not reality. It was a very disappointing realization when I remembered Josh is not actually dating a green haired guy named Ashton. If anyone wants to see any more fics with him in it (like a canon universe except Josh is a totally awesome bisexual role model and Tyler is a totally awesome supportive bff) let me know. I haven't done anything with him yet because I know OCs can be annoying. 
> 
> And this is pretty dumb and probably not the best use of this prompt I'm very sorry.

"How many times have we watched this movie?" Josh asks.

"Does it matter?" Tyler says, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not," Josh answers. "I was just curious."

Tyler shrugs, turning up the volume loud enough to hear "You can't just ask people why they're white!" Josh snorts a little. He stretches his arms before setting them around Tyler's shoulders.

Tyler looks at him. "Did you just...?"

"Buds can cuddle," Josh says. "Bud cuddling. Buddling."

Tyler blinks. "Buddling."

"Buddling," Josh says with a nod. Tyler rolls his eyes, but he dutifully rests his head on Josh's shoulder.

They're nearly finished with the movie when they hear Jenna unlock the door and walk inside.

"What are you guys up to?" Jenna asks, sitting down on Tyler's lap, a little awkwardly since Tyler's nearly lying on top of Josh.

"We're buddling," Josh says sleepily.

Jenna doesn't even blink at that. "Okay," she says, curling up on Tyler and resting her head on his chest. "Oh, Josh, Ashton told me to tell you that he loves you."

Josh can't help but grin at that. "Did you guys go shopping today?"

Jenna nods against Tyler's chest. "He bought green hair dye for you," she says. "He said that you should dye your hair like his so you both can be matching at the for the awards ceremony this Saturday."

"Did you buy anything for Tyler to dye his hair blond?"

Jenna snorts. "Maybe I should."

"No," comes Tyler's sleepy yet adamant opinion.

Jenna and Josh both laugh. "Sure, I'll do it," Josh says. "The pink has nearly faded away."

"Well, I'll leave you two to buddle," Jenna says after a couple of minutes. She gives Tyler a kiss before standing up. "Love you," she tells her fiancé before giving Josh's head a pat. "And I hand custody to you."

"Thanks, Jen," Josh says with a nod, pulling Tyler closer to him.

Buddy cuddling.

Tyler buries his head into Josh's shoulder, and they both fall asleep.

 

Josh wakes up to giggling. He sees his boyfriend and his best friend's girlfriend standing over him. Ashton is holding out his phone.

"Ash?" he says sleepily.

"No, don't move–" Jenna begins to say, but cuts herself off when Josh sits up and Tyler goes tumbling onto the floor.

"Wha," Tyler says eloquently, sitting up.

"Sorry, man," Josh says a little belatedly.

"But we were buddling," Tyler says.

"I know," Josh says.

"Buddling," Ashton says.

"Buds cuddling," Tyler says, reaching up somewhat blindly with both his hands. His right hand grabs Jenna's and his left Josh's, and he seems perfectly content to sit there holding their hands.

"Buddling," Josh says with a nod.


End file.
